It is known in the art relating to automotive vehicles to provide courtesy lights for lighting the interior, and sometimes the exterior entryway adjacent the vehicle doors, to aid in entering and leaving the vehicle under nighttime conditions or where exterior illumination is not available. Such courtesy lights are sometimes mounted on the interior of the vehicle door for lighting either the front or rear seat entryways or both.
Typically, the light fixture is mounted in a housing attached to the backside of an interior trim panel and connected with wiring provided on the associated door module and installed at the time of assembly of the trim panel to the door, for example, during vehicle assembly. Because of the positioning of the fixture behind a panel opening, it is sometimes necessary to remove the trim panel in order to replace a burned out electric lightbulb. Also, in some cases, variations in the distance between the lightbulb and the interior lens, due to tolerances between the door and trim panel, cause the amount of illumination be reduced from that desired and available when the lamp is properly located relative to the lens.